Their Loss Her Gain
by Maric
Summary: Ranma-Carrie crossover: Well it's not exactly a crossover but it does contain segments from the movie. A new American girl has moved in Nerima. She seems rather plain but there's something about her that is deep with in. Warning: Not FianceeFriendly.
1. There's a new kid in town

****

Their loss, Her gain

By Rippen Drakuzz and Mari

Disclaimer: All the characters are the © properties of Rumiko Takahashi. Some parts of the movie "Carrie" are the © properties of Steven King and MGM/UA. Cassie is the © property of Rippen Drakuzz and me.

Chapter one: There is a new kid in town

It was a pretty lively morning at the city of Nerima. The train station was crowed with communers getting on and off the trains. A young American lady recently got off one of the trains. She is one of those girls who are pretty but doesn't believe that she is pretty.

She had long and wavy strawberry blonde hair with cute yellow butterfly clips both sides of her head. White cream colored skin, emerald green eyes, and cute small freckles on both of her cheeks. She was about an average height with a medium but pretty developed figure and pretty lean muscles with a little baby fat on the hips and backside area. She wasn't fat though, just a little plump.

The girl was also wearing a pretty pink sundress with little flowers all over and doily laces on the seams of the dress and the short puffed sleeve collars and on the front with little white buttons. This girl name is Cassie Lyte and she just recently moved from America to Nerima. Although she is pretty in her own way, she doesn't seem to look very happy. In fact, she looks rather sad and lonely. "Well here I am," Cassie announced to herself with a gloomy face and sad eyes, "of course why should anywhere be different than everywhere else." She steadily carries her belongings and headed towards the train station vendors. She looked all around of her new surroundings sees that everything is written in Japanese with some several English words. "Boy, it's good thing I brought along my English/Japanese dictionary." It was the only comforting thought she can think of ever since her parents moved here. Her parents both worked for a corporation company that requires a lot of traveling and her family moved a lot. "But why should it matter what ever I say," her sense of reality kicked backed in.

"I wish Mom and Dad would come with me, but their work always comes first." Cassie thought of depression goes even deeper. "They say that I'm old enough to go to my new school all by myself." She finally reached the exit of the train station. She wanted ask for directions but everyone else is too busy to even notice her. "Figures," Cassie sighed in despaired, "I can't blame them though, I mean who would want to talk to a 'freak' like me." Tears began to weld up in her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. "No use crying about this now," Cassie told herself and started walking again. "Next stop, Furiken High School."

-----

On another part of Tokyo, walking slowly towards Furinkan High, was a pigtailed martial artist. He wasn't your usual martial artist, though. This young man, barely seventeen, had seen and done more things than most people even dreamed about. He was also cursed to turn into a young little redheaded girl with cold water.

He was Saotome Ranma of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts.

Another day. He thought dejectedly, his steps on the fence link he was walking on secure. He had many reasons to feel proud of himself. At his young age he was already one of the best martial artists around, and among his age group he was the best, but not everything had to do with martial arts. Much to his distaste. His entire life he'd been trained in the Art to the exception of everything else. He was indeed one of the best, but the price was a high one. If given the choice he would lead his life the same way he'd done, if only for his love for the Art, but in anything that didn't involve martial arts he was an inept person. And he loathed admitting it.

I even defeated a Kami. He thought to himself. Not that he was that powerful. He didn't fool himself thinking he could go around killing Gods. The circumstances had favored him greatly in the fight, but even so very few fighters in the world could put up as good a fight as he did. He eventually took down a Phoenix to save the woman he thought he loved, only to have said Phoenix live up to its name and be reborn from its ashes. He was grateful for that, knowing he didn't have a death in his conscience.

And then there was Tendo Akane, the girl he fought so hard to save. The heir to the twin school to his own, even if she was nowhere near skilled enough to even be considered a normal student of Anything Goes. An advanced Kempo practitioner? Indeed. But that was all she was, she didn't have the right mindset to become anything else.

And then the old man and Tendo-san had to come up with that disaster. He inwardly groaned. The wedding those two planned couldn't gone worse. And then that tomboy goes and blames it all on me! He thought desperately.

SPLASH!

An old woman holding a ladle watered the street and didn't even notice as the young redheaded woman continued walking on the fence, her shoulders hung in resignation.

And thus we now come across the first reason why Ranma is walking to school alone this morning. She, since she found herself in a woman's body right now, woke up early to avoid having to spar against her father. An activity that was boring nowadays, considering her father spent so much time lying around and letting his skills rust away. That and the fact that Ranma was receiving some real training from Happosai for a change.

That thought perked her up a little. Heh! Who would've thought the old pervert had it in him to train for real? After the failed wedding the perverted master of the Anything Goes approached a brooding Ranma and offered to train his heir seriously. He said something about Ranma being ready at last. Ranma suspected it had something to do with Happosai finding out about what happened in Jusendo, in that fight against Saffron.

At first Ranma took it as a joke, but he changed his opinion when Happosai started taking out scrolls describing the most advanced techniques he'd ever seen. The pigtailed martial artist decided to take the training seriously then. Or course, to keep appearances and both Soun and Genma ignorant of what was really happening, Happosai molested his beautiful Ranma-chan as much as he could. He said it was to protect Ranma from any stupid scheme Genma could come up with, but Ranma suspected it was because Happosai got a thrill of humiliating his proud heir. Oh well! I can live with it as long as the training continues.

That was all there was to it. Training and improving in Martial Arts. Ranma had decided to graduate from high school, but that would be it. She wouldn't apply for college. She would dedicate herself to Martial Arts. The others told her a successful Sensei needed a good education, but Ranma had no interest in material possessions of any kind. She lived happily with as little as she had, and the Art was alive inside of her. She didn't need to teach in a Dojo; neither did she need lots of students.

That was something no one understood. Especially not Akane, who had been particularly hard on her about attending college. The same college she would be attending.

That was the second reason Ranma got up so early. She needed peace, something she wasn't getting with Akane always attacking her for the smallest of reasons. She couldn't bring herself to fight back, but she could avoid the tomboy and her mallet. She wasn't so sure about her feelings towards Akane. After the Saffron incident it was all clear to her, but with time she became confused. Now she had to admit she didn't know what love was. Probably because she'd never seen it anyone express it. Not. That's not true. I do know one person that expresses her love in what she does.

She was thinking of Tendo Kasumi, of course. Akane's older sister and the sweetest person she'd ever met. If she hadn't pushed her on Akane when they first met she could picture herself being happy with her, but that little show of repulsion was all Ranma needed to never take her as a serious love interest. Kasumi wanted someone normal, or at least not someone that changed sexes with the temperature of the water.

Sighing Ranma caught sight of the gates to Furinkan High. She was arriving early, but she didn't care. Maybe that way she would avoid having to put up with Kuno, especially considering her current gender.

As it was she wasn't in luck. No sooner had she set foot inside the schoolyard than a young kendoist charged at her with proclamations of undying love.

She rolled her eyes and with a sigh decided to beat Kuno around a bit. Maybe that would help her get out of her depressive mood.

What she didn't notice as she pounced on Kuno was a new face entering the school grounds. The display given in the fight was normal around these parts, but to anyone from someplace else it would be anything but normal.

Another day in the life of Saotome Ranma, but one that would change the way he/she lived his/her life.

-----

Cassie has arrived in Furiken just in time to see this small battle between Ranma-chan and Kuno. She pretty amazed by the redheaded pig-tailed martial artist's abilities. "Wow," she thought to herself. "that girl is so awsome," Cassie found herself attracted to Ranma-chan. Another reason she's afraid that people won't understand, she's a bisexual. "I wonder if she's seeing somebody." Of course she shook that thought out of her head. "Nah, I'm sure she maybe never be interested in me." Cassie assumed sadly, "Besides she's probably straight and she has that guy with her." But then she sees Ranma-chan fighting off Kuno. "What I don't get is that why she doesn't want him around?" She asked herself, "He's good looking and he seems to be willing to be with her." Then another thought came to her mind. "Of course if that guy was in my school, he probably get sued for harassment." She continues watching the fight. "Still, I wish somebody would give me that kind of attention."

-----

"My pigtailed goddess…" Kuno muttered blurrily before losing consciousness.

Ranma snorted as she walked towards the school building. She'd been a little harder on Kuno than usual today, mainly because of her sour mood. Serves him right. Maybe this way he'll leave me alone. She thought as she ignored the arriving students and the looks they gave her. It was an everyday thing, anyway. She walked up the stairs and entered her classroom. "Thank you." She whispered to no one in particular as she moved over to her desk and sat down tiredly. She wasn't tired after fighting off Kuno, of course not. She was tired of her life. She was tired of putting up with everyone around her that didn't treat her like a human being and rather like a thing.

Well this seems to be going to a pretty good start. What will happen if Ranma meets the new girl? Will she be able to discover his secret? Would he be able to discover her secret? How will they able to handle it? Find out next time in "Their Loss Her gain."


	2. On the Day We First Met

****

Their loss, Her gain

By Rippen Drakuzz and Mari

Disclaimer: All the characters are the © properties of Rumiko Takahashi. Some parts of the movie "Carrie" are the © properties of Steven King and MGM/UA. Cassie is the © property of Rippen Drakuzz and me.

Chapter two: On the First Day we Met.

The redhead ignored everything as she sat at the desk, muttering about how her life sucked in general and she'd really like for it to end. She'd never give up, it just wasn't in her nature, but that didn't mean she couldn't find a way to get out of her troubled life. She was also letting out some steam as she spoke.

"I can't take it any longer." She growled as she made a fist. "Life's nothing but trouble. And every new person I meet only adds to my problems." Then, letting her emotions get out in an outburst and with no intention of ever following with what she said she continued. "Maybe I should just kill myself."

Ranma was alone in the room, but a certain new student at the school heard those words as she was about to enter the classroom. "Why?"

Ranma heard a new voice out of nowhere. She looked around and saw a new girl in the room. Ranma may not be very bright, but she could tell that this new girl was a foreigner, she was about her age and was wearing a school uniform. It dawned on her that this was probably an exchange student. No other reason for her to be here. She thought to herself.

She had this pretty wavy hair of strawberry blonde with little yellow butterfly clips. Cute little freckles on her cheeks and pretty medium but well developed body. But what really got Ranma's attention were her emerald green eyes, which seemed to be on the birch of tears. This girl may be plain looking but for some reason Ranma found this girl very attractive and she felt a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Um excuse me, may I help you?" She asked the new girl with the little English she had been able to learn on the road. Hinako sensei might be a strict disciplinarian, but her English class was terrible.

The new girl stared at the little redhead with tears in her eyes. "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

Ranma was taken aback by the question and stared at the new student with wide eyes. "You heard what I said?" Seeing the foreigner nod the martial artist cursed inwardly. Those words were spoken out of frustration. It was an outlet to try and deal better with the current situation, or rather mess that was her life. But it seemed like someone was there to hear those words, and since she didn't know Ranma she took the words to heart. The worst part of all was that the new girl seemed to be in the brink of tears. If Ranma hated anything above all else it was seeing a girl cry. Well… Maybe c-c-c-cats are the thing I hate the most. But seeing girls cry was definitely up there too.

Ranma started laughing nervously and scratched the back of her head. "Would you believe it was a joke?" Seeing her words had no effect, and the girl was about to start really crying, she panicked and jumped to her feet. "Please don't cry! I didn't mean it… really."

The redhead was seriously panicking now. She would probably do anything for the other girl to stop the tears before they started flowing from her eyes. "Listen, I'm really sorry if you heard me say those things." Ranma apologized to the girl for her actions. "I was just letting out some steam that's all."

The new girl's stopped her tears for just a while. "You were?" She asked in still a quivering voice.

"Yeah." Ranma simply replied. "I was in a bad mood, that's all." She gave her a small smile. "You see, I have this terrible condition called Foot In Mouth disease, I always say things I never meant to say."

The girl smiled and started to giggle a bit. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "I shouldn't laugh at you like that."

"Oh no no." Ranma reassured the girl with a confident smile. "It's good that you are laughing, it means that you are not crying anymore." She stated the obvious.

The girl touched her face and noticed that, though her face still had some moisture from her tears, she wasn't crying anymore. "You're right." She was glad that she wasn't crying. "Thank you…um." Now she realized that she didn't know the girl's name.

"Ranma, Saotome Ranma." Ranma introduced herself. Now that the crisis was avoided, that this girl was smiling instead of crying, Ranma allowed herself to relax.

The new girl frowned in confusion. "Ran-ma? What does it mean?" She knew that Japanese names had a meaning, but even if she was good enough in the language to get by she didn't understand certain things yet. Names being a part of that.

"Wild horse." Ranma said in English for the girl to understand, before switching back to Japanese. It would do her good to practice if she was to attend Furinkan. Even if the academic level was low she would have trouble adapting if she wasn't fluent enough with her Japanese.

The new girl giggled. "Strange name for a girl."

Ranma was about to protest when realized she was in her cursed form. She'd had the curse for long enough to forget about it, even when in her cursed form. She laughed with the girl and scratched the back of her head in a gesture that the American couldn't help but find cute. "Yeah… Kind of a weird name for a girl alright." It was then that she got her first good look at the giggling girl. Before she was too worried to notice.

Unlike many people in Japan Ranma wasn't concerned with a person's race, something that didn't prejudice her tastes. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she'd never really become immersed in her country's culture, having been raised on the road and learning only how to fight. Regardless of the reason Ranma couldn't help but blush slightly at the sight of the carefree girl. She tried her best to hide it, but Ranma had never been good at anything social and so she failed miserably. Great! Now she's going to think I'm weird even before she finds out about the curse. It was inevitable. If she attended their school she'd find out within a few hours.

The fact that Ranma blushed didn't escape the girl's notice, and a small ray of hope shone for her as she thought that maybe this cute redheaded Japanese girl could find her attractive.

Ranma blushed even harder at the look the girl was giving her and struggled to find something to say. "So… um… What's your name?"

"It's Cassie Lyte." Cassie told Ranma her name shyly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Cassie, I like it, it's pretty." Ranma told Cassie how much she likes her name.

"Thanks." Cassie said with a smile at the compliment. "It's not as fancy, but I'm okay with it."

"So where are you from?" Ranma realized that she was American, but she still wanted to get to know her better.

"Well I was originally born in Alexander, Arkansas but my parents work for this company that requires us to move around a lot." Cassie said, telling Ranma a little bit of her life.

"Really?" Ranma's interest was picked. She and Cassie had something in common, travelling a lot. Her stay at the Tendo Dojo had been the most time she could remember staying in one place. "What kind of places did you lived in?" Ranma was curious. Maybe they'd been to the same place. It was rare for her to find someone she could talk to about something that had her interested.

Cassie was really excited by all this, no one had ever been interested about her before. "Oh we used to lived in cities in California, Texas, Mississippi, Louisiana, Florida, New York, Illinois, and Nevada." After naming those cities she moved to listing the countries she'd visited during her life. "Then there's France, Italy, England, Ireland, Scotland, Spain, Germany, and China."

That last part really captured Ranma's attention. "You've been to China?"

Cassie simply nodded.

"Have you ever visited a place called Jusenkyo?" Ranma needed to know if Cassie came across the cursed springs. Whether she might know if the Spring of Drown Man is there or if she fallen into one of them. With her life she was not one to discard such a huge coincidence as that.

Cassie just shook head. "Nope I don't think I've ever heard it." She confessed. "We were only in China a few weeks for an import marketing project that my parents were working on, so we hardly visited any places over there."

Ranma was kind of disappointed when Cassie told her that she never been to Jusenkyo. But at the same time she was kind of glad that she didn't. She was starting to like the American girl and didn't want to find out she was cursed as well. That was something she didn't wish for anyone. Well... maybe Kuno. "Oh, well what do you think of Japan so far?" She asked politely, which is was pretty amazing for Ranma to be polite.

"This is my first time here." Cassie admitted to Ranma truthfully. "But I did study on it in all my other schools. It seems pretty nice, plus I like to watch a lot of anime."

"Really?" Ranma asked with a raised eyebrow. With her life she'd never seen much anime. Why would she need to if her life was crazier than most animes anyway?

Cassie nodded happily. "I really like anime. Particularly Tenchi Muyo. Tenchi's girl trouble is so funny."

Ranma just stared at Cassie in confusion. She thinks girl trouble is funny? Not that she could blame her. If she wasn't in a worse situation than that Tenchi guy she would find it funny too. "So... Cassie... You going to be in this classroom?" Seeing the girl nod she couldn't help but smile a little. "Be ready for the teacher. She's a little odd." A little odd?! Ranma berated herself internally. Saying Hinako was a little odd was like saying Happosai was just a little perverted.

Cassie didn't find it strange. She'd been to some interesting places. What could be so odd about a Japanese teacher?

"Ran-chan!" A female voice was heard and both teenagers turned to see a cute brown-haired girl dressed in a boy's school uniform enter the room. She was smiling widely as she approached the two. "You're early!" There was a respectable amount of surprise in her voice.

Ranma smiled back. Whenever Ukyo wasn't trying to press her claim as a fiancée she was very easy to get along with. "Hey, Uc-chan! Got up early and decided to arrive on time for once."

Ukyo sighed. "That bad, huh?"

"Excuse me?" Cassie asked, not understanding the sigh. She was a little put off by the ease with which Ukyo and Ranma spoke to each other. Even if she knew the small redhead would obviously have close friends she couldn't help being a little jealous.

Ukyo blinked and for the first time seemed to see they weren't alone. She smiled at the foreign girl. "How're you doing, sugar? Kunoji Ukyo."

"Uc-chan and me are childhood friends." Ranma explained.

The brown-haired girl smiled and winked. "And I'm Ran-chan's cute fiancée." This elicited a sigh from Ranma, which went conveniently unnoticed by the chef.

Cassie had this confused look on her face when Ukyo told her that she was Ranma's fiancée. _I didn't know that even allow same sex marriages in this country._ She tried to understand all of this, _Even most parts of America are having a hard time to accept that._ Cassie regained her composure. "Well that is wonderful," The new girl did her best to polite about it, "I think it's very brave about what you two are doing. Back in America, some people usually frown at things like that."

"Frown at what, sugar?" Ukyo repeated, she had no idea what Cassie was talking about.

Ranma on the other had had this dreaded look on her face like she was about to face her execution. _Great now Cassie will think of me as freak like everyone else._ She predicted with a sense of dread. With her luck it was inevitable that her secret would be revealed.

"At a marriage between women." Cassie explained, feeling her hopes crashing down. Ukyo was really cute now that she studied the chef more carefully.

Ukyo blinked a couple of times before smiling in understanding. "You don't know about the curse yet, do you?"

"Curse?" Cassie asked with a frown on her face.

Before Ukyo could elaborate Ranma interrupted. She decided it would be best if it was she that showed her curse to Cassie instead of learning it from another person. "Mind if I tell you after school?" She gave Ukyo a significant glance. "Some people take it better than others."

Ukyo understood the meaning behind the look and blushed slightly in embarrassment. Sometimes she forgot just how humiliating it was for Ranma when new people found out about the curse. "Sure thing. How about getting together at my restaurant?" She turned to Cassie with a smile. "So what do you say?"

"Well okay," Cassie accepted the invitation, "sounds like fun."

"See you guys later." Ukyo waved good-bye to Ranma and his new friend and left for her class.

"You must be lucky to have someone like her." Cassie confirmed to Ranma. "I hope that your parents will be okay about it."

"Actually it was my father who arranged the engagement" Ranma confessed reluctantly.

"Arranged?" Cassie repeated, _Man this country must be bolder than I believed, _she told to herself.

"It's a long story," that's all that Ranma could tell her, "I'll explain all about it later when we get to Ukyo's place."

"Oh okay," Cassie accepted Ranma's answer as the two of them took their seats.

At least I made a new friend, Cassie silently talked to herself, looking down at her desk, _maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._ She tried to convince herself as students started filling the room.

__

Man that new girl is cute, Ranma-chan quietly commented on Cassie, then she remember a certain hateful tomboy, _what if Akane thinks I'm being a pervert again, _Ranma-chan was now worried about the new girl's safety. _She would hurt her if she us together._

I hope she would handle my secret. The two of them thought of that at the same time. Wondering if either of them will still like each other. The class now begins.

It looks as though Ranma and Cassie hit it off okay. But what happens when Akane sees them together? Will she gain another rival for Ranma's affection? Will Cassie be able to reveal her secret? Find out next time in "Their Loss Her gain"


End file.
